limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Byblos Red Wings
The Byblos Red Wings are the developmental organization formed in 274 ABY of the Elite League Limmie Rydonni Prime Monarchs. They, along with the other developmental affiliates, play in the Limmie Futures League. Francise History 274 Team Information Logos and Uniforms The logo used by the Red Wings was based upon the ancient family crest of the Adrimars as a tribute to the Byblos Royal Family. It was a silver shield with a red griffin rampant, with golden claws and beak. This crest has been galactically recognized as the symbol for the Adrimars for generations. Kalin K'ntarr suggested the stylized griffin be the Red Wings logo after things between him and Lady Thara Adrimar started becoming serious. The Red Wings wore jerseys with red front panels, red back panels and red sleeves. They also had silver side panels and collars, with a gold strip that ran from their collars, over their shoulders, and around the base of the sleeves. The front of their jerseys were emblazoned with the teams logo, while the back only bore their number in gold. They wore red shorts, with gold side panels and three silver stripes. The differences from their home to road uniforms was the red was replaced with white on both their jerseys and shorts and their last names were placed on the back of their jerseys in red. Traditions Rivalries Records and Stats Seasons This is a list of seasons completed by the Byblos Red Wings limmie franchise of the Limmie Futures League (LFL). The list documents the season-by-season records of the Red Wings' franchise from 274 ABY to present, including postseason records, and league awards for the team. The Finish and Regular Season columns are broken down between overall and conference records where applicable. '' All-time records Season-by-season Stats ''This is a listing of all statistics by season along with playoff results. The chronological order is the default setting. Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, Pct. = winning percentage, PF = Points For, PA = Points Allowed, Dif. = point differential, APF = Average PF, APA = Average PA, ADif = Average Dif. Players Current Roster Updated 20140102 Starters in Bold, Rookies in Italics, = I/R Players Gallery Ozzie.png|Oss'irh'cgood (Goalkeeper) Kelsei Seter.jpg|Kelsei Seter (Midfielder) Nabreen Nayezsh.jpg|Nabreen Nayezsh (Midfielder) untitled.png|''Drista Konnenwirth'' (Corner Back) Bly Dredsoe.jpg|Bly Dredsoe (Full Back) 173px-Vonddado_Briimyo.png|Nat Benneb (Corner Back) Lexi Anna.jpg|Lexi Anna (Half Back) Greenly Zo.jpg|Greenly Zo (Half Back) Marco DiJohn.jpg|Marco DiJohn (Half Back) Ema Zostin.png|Ema Zostin (Half Forward) RayelEdare.jpg|Rayel Edare (Half Forward) Vicki Divine.jpg|Vicki Divine (Half Forward) Eli Rooth.jpg|Eli Rooth (Corner Forward) Jalex Dwara.jpg|Jalex Dwara (Full Forward) 209px-Badmil.png|Haly Teska (Corner Forward) Retired Numbers ;Numbers, although not officially retired, are no longer issued: * 4 - The Fighting Fourth, in honor of the fleet that the Monarchs served in during the Unknown Regions Conflict. * 15 - The Fallen Fifteen, the 15 members of the Monarchs that were killed in action while serving in the 4th Republic Fleet. *16 - Army of Sixteen, a large red flag with a white No. 16 emblazoned on it hangs from the rafters in Adrimar Arena representing the Red Wings' fans. Team Captains All the players who have served as team captain with the Byblos franchise *Greenly Zo, 274 ABY — Coaches Head Coaches Note: Years nominated for award listed, bold years indicates awards won. Current Staff Team Achievements *Most points scored: 274 *Least points allowed: 274 *Best Point differential: 274 *The Adrimar-K'ntarr Shield: 275 Category:Futures League teams Category:Byblos Red Wings Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi